


Congratulations, beautiful

by Fiannalover



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Eternity, Gen, One-Shot, Short Drabble, last episode spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: When you're at the right job and place, you see the years go by in a flash
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Congratulations, beautiful

She was the last to leave the office that night, as she so oftenly was.

Not like she was torturing herself! She always found something to do, here or there, checking up one of the many Neighborhoods she helped build, patch up, or run tests on. For Tahani al-Jamil, making sure that her worked lived up to her name was something that went on for several bearimys.

Suddenly, a familiar sound popped up behind her.

“Oh, hello there, Janet. Is anything the matter?”

“Nothing at all. I just felt like I should tell you, you’re now officially the oldest human being al-” Stopping and frowning, Janet thought a bit before saying. “Well, the oldest human being in existence.”

“I’m- What?”

“The previous title for that record was a chinese physician from 347 BC who gave people medical assistance and comfort for free.” Janet explained. “They walked through the door earlier this afternoon, after finishing their idea of a perfect Animal Crossing town. It had a lot of Uchi Personality Type characters.” After adding that, the question came. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Yes, I am fine, it’s just… Whew!” Tahani replied, letting out the only thing that could explain her feelings. “That is quite a bit! But, I suppose I’ll bear the title of… Humanity’s grandma. Thanks for the warning, Janet.”

With a polite nod, the not-a-girl blinked away.

* * *

Oldest.

How many bearimys had it been since Jason left? Since Chidi did so? Eleanor? Michael? Her sister? Parents? So, so many…

For how many more she was gonna be the oldest human? Not like she ever felt anything close to what she was going through before she became an architect.

…

Bah! The time to leave would arrive at… The right time!

She’d just keep on living, forever and ever, until then. And, on fridays, she’d once again watch a movie about ex-convicts and a neglected child, remembering people long gone.


End file.
